The road to Union
by temarigbc
Summary: This ShikaTema one-shot takes place few months before the events narrated in Shikamaru Hiden. They were just returning to their villages after another meeting at the Shinobi Union headquarters. What did she say to make him so thoughtful?


Shikamaru and Temari used to travel to the Land of Iron together to fulfill their duties as Konoha's and Suna's representatives at the Shinobi Union. Kakashi, the Sixth Hokage, and Gaara, the Fifth Kazekage, agreed that these ninjas formed a lethal duo, making the long way safer against ambushes. So, once a month, the shadow manipulator and the wind user met in the Land of Wind and went to the Union's headquarters without objection. The return was no different: from the headquarters to the meeting point, from the meeting point to their villages. It wasn't something bad. In fact, time ran quicker between one chat and another.

On the road, Shikamaru sometimes heard Temari's complaints about the fateful chunin exam where they confronted each other. She still didn't accept her victory, he still thought she was too troublesome. Also on the road, Temari heard Team 10 and its sensei's stories. They talked about the obstinacy of noisy Naruto, the affection and respect Gaara achieved, the weird hobby – from her point of view – that Shikamaru had of cloud watching for hours and hours, their villages' different manners. Heavy themes took turns with some little foolishness.

One day, when they were returning from another meeting, the topic was the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Some chose to keep their dreams a secret, like Hinata – although everybody knew it was certainly about a blonde ninja. Others were so excited that shared its content with everybody, as Kiba and Kankuro did. At some moment Shikamaru asked which of those dreams would become real, as she answered:

"Well, leaving the exaggerations aside, mine already have."

"Can I ask you about..."

Shikamaru was not such a curious guy. He just followed the chat until realizing the question he was about to make could be too personal.

"My dream? It was nothing very interesting... It was just something with my brothers consulting my opinion on everything, like what I had to say was the most important thing in the world. I don't want to brag about it, but Gaara and Kakuro are really requesting me a lot lately."

The kunoichi opened her characteristic grin.

"Hey, I don't know anything about your dream. Is there any chance for it to become real? How was it?"

There was no inhibition on her face. Temari had the interest that lacked in Shikamaru.

"Normal, I guess. My father and Asuma sensei were there. And you were there too."

"Me?"

"Yeah. They were scolded by their love partners right in front of us."

"That's all?"

"Well, you agreed with me. And that's all."

Temari, before so full of questions, was now very quiet. The uncomfortable silence made the young Nara proceed.

"I'm not sure if you know this, but in my old days I had this silly plan to get married with a regular girl, not too ugly and not too pretty. Have two children, first a girl, then a boy. Retire after my daughter is married and my son becomes a successful ninja, and spend the rest of my life playing Shogi or Go. Then die of old age before my wife. But today, even if I consider lots of possibilities, I don't see myself living this way. First because of my duty as a ninja and second because women are complicated... Women and children are just a lot."

They were already near the meeting point. Temari remained in silence for a long, long time. Shikamaru's opinion on women normally would bring him some serious scolding and bruises, but his duo's head was elsewhere. Her hand was on her chin, her forehead was wrinkled. She was... Thinking? About what? Temari's behavior called Shikamaru's attention, and when he was just about to ask what was going on she finally said something.

"Why not?"

"Why not what?"

"Why can't you get married and have children, Shikamaru?"

"...What?"

"Listen, you have just told me about your ideal future. Everything seemed so peaceful... And smooth. Way too boring, Nara."

"Hey, how about stopping the taunts and going straight to the point?"

"Okay, follow me. As I understand, what you had planned combines with spending your afternoons doing your cloud watching habit without further concerns. A very regular life for a very regular guy. Would you still like to be that Shikamaru you once thought you'd become?"

"Hum... I don't know. Maybe? What's your point?"

Shikamaru's confused expression made Temari smirk as she was back to her thoughts.

"And today you are the Union's chief organizer. Your intelligence is known and admired by every single shinobi. You are a prodigy and one of Hokage's favorites. You've been working really hard, your presence is more and more requested and even your complaints of how everything is a drag are reducing. You are now extremely important, even if it is not your desire at all. Do you know what I mean?"

"I think so..."

Shikamaru was aware that his efforts were being noticed, but as much as he knew Temari really respected and believed in him, he was surprised. Instead of praises, the words he used to listen from her were things like "cry baby" and "lazy ass". Temari kept going.

"In the past you planned a life that is almost the opposite from the one you live. And here you are, considering your current life to plan your future. You should know that certain circumstances that we cannot avoid or control take us to different paths, right? After all your contribution to achievements we once thought were impossible, do you regret anything?"

"Honestly, Temari, some things really, really suck. Many things, actually. Meetings, reports, missions... And don't let me start with the losses we had to suffer to finally reach this moment. Come on, you have to agree it's tough. But… But if our actions somehow brought peace to the world and if the Union helps to keep it, I think I can say I'm fine. It must be the reason I move on, I guess."

"As I thought."

"But what is the relation between the things you said and all this stuff about relationship and family?"

"Of course you don't consider the idea of getting married and stuff right now, but who can guarantee that other circumstances won't affect your current beliefs?

Shikamaru's answer was immediate, as you expect from someone who constantly calculates the next steps.

"Let me check some circumstances that might happen, and keep in mind I already have a very troublesome routine. Considering that Naruto will probably be the next Hokage and I am decided to be his advisor, things might be even harder. Why would I look for more trouble? Imagine myself taking care of Naruto, Konoha, the Union, a wife and possibly children. Doesn't all of this sound too much for me?"

"I don't know. Does your current position seem too much for the cry baby that fought against me during the chunin exam years ago?"

"Troublesome woman... Yes, it does."

"Intentionally or not, plans do change. You know it very well. And these changes are not always bad... Besides that, we start to think of stuff like getting married when we grow older, I guess."

"So you think of getting married, right?"

"Why not?"

"But... Would you fit as a wife?"

"Wait, what? Be careful of your next words, Nara. They can be your last!"

Temari's fists were already closed tightly.

"Easy, easy! To me you are a proud, powerful and independent girl with an awesome career ahead. You have strong principles and seem absorbed in this path you chose. How can I say It? You are different from the other girls I know, Temari. Being married seems something small for someone like you. That was what I tried to say!"

His explanation had a huge impact on Temari. Her body, from completely stiff, was now very relaxed. Shikamaru thought he had seen a beginning of a smile, but before that she regained her composure.

"Nice move, Nara."

"Temari, please forget what I just said... So, do you really think we are going to be married and have children someday?"

Finally, they reached the meeting point.

"Well… Right now, I am focused on working hard for the benefit of the Shinobi Union, so other issues might remain secondary... But maybe someday I'll meet a man. _**A man that I will mark out from all the rest**_. Sure, he has to be able to handle with my temper, but who knows? He could actually like my personality, or maybe I could have something inside that he lacks. I think I might accept this challenge. Besides that, Nara, do you think we can control something as love?"

Shikamaru was astonished. He hadn't yet experimented such a feeling for a girl, but he knew this uncontrollable force quite well. Shikamaru loved Konoha, his family and friends, his father and Asuma sensei, this new era of peace. Temari proceeded.

"Right now I am surrounded by boys just like you, Shikamaru. But boys do grow up. Someone can grow up in the middle of this bunch and discover hidden feelings for me. Someone might make your heart beat faster too, you know? Change your plans once again and make your life more troublesome, but in a good way. You are clearly not ready to have a relationship right now, but circumstances and time modify our thoughts and actions. And after so many unusual routes your life has taken in such a short amount of time, you should've learned to expect the unexpected, Nara. Even more if the unexpected is something as natural as the union between two people. You will fall in love, I know it. And you will date this girl, marry her and have children. This will happen to your friends too. And I will follow my way knowing that the same thing will happen to me. I will wait for the right man… As he remains in the shadows."

One of Shikamaru's abilities was his high capacity of observation during battles, something essential to plan his next moves. Maybe that's the reason why he didn't notice the pink tone of Temari's cheeks. There was no need to stay alert during a conversation. Instead, he was very thoughtful and distracted. However, Temari knew exactly what was happening and rushed out very quickly.

"Well, it was a productive meeting. I must go to do my report and talk to Gaara, you know. So, see you next month! Bye bye!"

Soon he was all by himself, without saying goodbye or having a hint of what the hell had just happened. Indeed, Temari was a like a gigantic puzzle. Shogi was way easier.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I almost said it! Almost! Damn!"

Already far away from the meeting point, Temari was making a huge effort to remember every word she said to Shikamaru. One topic went to another, and she had already thought about it many times before. Although both of them matured considerably over the last few years, Temari had bloomed into a young adult in a specific aspect before the Union's chief organizer. By that time, she already knew her feelings for him were more than a simple admiration or friendship. Temari acknowledged her growing anxiety the days before the meetings at the Land of Iron, as well as her weird dismay when they arrived at the meeting point on return. The Konoha ninja's physical shape was different, more imposing and regal; his work ethics were admirable and his evident dedication to maintain peace left his typical laziness behind, but what really attracted her was his genius mind. Despite this, she wasn't disappointed to find out that Shikamaru was not smart at all in love matters. That's what she expected. He needed someone to wake him up for a new horizon, and it had to be Temari herself.

So, she decided to move, and found in that inoffensive conversation an excellent opportunity. Because of her pride and for actually believing that the guy was not ready to have a relationship yet, Temari would never confess her feelings… But what if she began to subtly influence him? She tried her best to instigate Shikamaru to be more open-minded to a different future one more time, and even left important clues, almost explicit, about her true feelings for him. The blond kunoichi just wasn't expecting that her emotional side, this indomitable force, could betray her.

"What about my cheeks? You idiot... Have I messed up?"

Shikamaru was unquestionably a genius. However, in some matters, Temari was the one to calculate the next steps.

"No, the cry baby doesn't suspect a thing."

She smiled.

Feeling more relieved and confident, Temari slowed down and kept on her way to Suna.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shikamaru was still static, thinking of everything he heard. How did this stupid chat affect him like that? The truth is that his life was really differing from the quiet routine he wished one day. However, despite all the stress and fatigue, he was okay. His efforts were not in vain. Sometimes, the shadow manipulator felt unsure and asked if his path was traced by his own wish, but the moment of peace between the nations and his co-workers commitment indicated that the leader of the Nara clan was in the right direction. Besides that, Temari's arguments oddly had the power to elucidate many of his doubts.

Marriage? This seemed very troublesome. The guy still didn't have the slightest wish to have a relationship and kids were out of subject, but maybe she could be right and his time would come. As much as Shikamaru tried, he couldn't avoid being surrounded by troublesome women. It would be normal if one more appeared to become his wife someday, right? And if Temari, with her explosive temper and independent spirit, was open to the possibility of spending the rest of her life with someone by her side, why wouldn't he change his mind more forward?

"What a drag… She has a point."

Shikamaru started his way to Konoha practically convinced that his journey would face another huge twist. He also thought about a specific sentence by Temari:

" **A man that I will mark out from all the rest."**

The guy smiled.

"Good luck, troublesome woman. He has to be that special for you.", he thought. His mind was now as light as the clouds on the horizon.

The road wouldn't be too long.


End file.
